


How to Save a Life

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Hermione saves Fred's life during the Battle of Hogwarts.





	How to Save a Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019.   
> Square: B2 -Battle of Hogwarts 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: So the method for CPR I found online on the NHS website. DO NOT FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS HERMIONE DOES!! As have summarised it and there is more to it that I have included.

Hermione felt her body go cold as she entered the Great Hall with Harry and Ron, a place once filled with warmth and cheer was now being used a medical bay and war room. For a man who had considered Hogwarts his home, Voldemort sure didn’t seem to care if he brought it to the ground.  A pair of bodies caught her eye and her heart broke, lying there hand in hand was Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Little Teddy was now an orphan, her eyes met Harry’s and she saw a look of anger in his eyes, though she wasn’t sure if it was aimed at who killed the couple or the couple themselves for coming to fight with an infant at home. 

“NO!” Ron called out as he ran in the direction of the gaggle of red-heads. 

Hermione and Harry chased after him. Hermione eyes desperately searching for Fred, hoping that it wasn’t him the Weasley’s were surrounding.  When they reached the group, Hermione gently edged her way towards the front of the group and saw George sobbing over Fred’s body.  Crouching down opposite George, who as if he sensed her presence raised his head and gazed sadly at her. Hermione took a hold of one of Fred’s hand in hers.

“Her-,” Ron spluttered between tears.

“Leave it, Ron,” Harry commented, “We have to go finish this, otherwise...”

“There’s a pulse,” Hermione wheezed, “It weak, but it’s there.”

George looked at Hermione with hope in his eyes.

“Someone go and get, Poppy quickly,” Molly cried.

“There’s no time,” Hermione declared, ripping Fred’s shirt open, “I need to perform CPR.”

“CP?” Ginny asked.

“Ron we need to go,” Harry pulled on his friend’s sleeve, “Hermione will look after Fred.”

“Why...” Ron asked.

“She’s his fiancée,” George stated as if the fact was obvious, before turning to Hermione, “What can I do.”

Hermione didn’t respond instead she placed the heel of her right hand in the centre of Fred’s chest and placed her left hand atop her right and began the process of CPR. After thirty compressions she tilted Fred’s chin back gently, pinched his nose and blew steady into Fred’s mouth. She repeated the process, praying for Fred to respond. After six attempts, Fred started coughing and Hermione sat back as George helped his brother sit up.

“Get him a glass of water,” Hermione called out, a smile breaking out on her lips.

“Fred, you’re alive!” Molly shouted happily, she attempted to move Hermione out of the way and coddle her son.

“Give him room, Molly,” Madam Pomfrey muttered as she moved forward, in her arms was a jug of water and some potions.

“Oh Fred,” George cried, “I thought I lost you.”

“You will have to put up with me for a little while longer,” Fred joked, which was followed by a coughing fit.

“Mr Weasley, drink this and these and I suggest you rest for a bit,” Madam Pomfrey ordered, “You are very lucky Miss Granger here knows muggle respiratory methods.”

“She’s just amazing like that,” Fred grinned at Hermione, “I’m lucky she wants to marry me.”

“I love you too, Fred,” Hermione smiled at her fiancé.

“Here Miss Granger,” Madam Pomfrey addressed her, in her hands was a vial of Pepper-Up Potion, “It is mixed with a nutrients potion, you need it if you intend to keep fighting.”

“Thank you,” Hermione replied before drinking the potion and settling herself next to her fiancé.

“Missed you,” he muttered at her.

“Missed you more,” she whispered back.

Hermione was going to enjoy this little respite from the battle to spend a few seconds with Fred before she threw herself back into the battle.


End file.
